Wonderwall
by PiratesOfHearts
Summary: Doflamingo y Rocinante adoptan a Trafalgar D Water Law apesar de que saben que morirá en pocos años. Cada uno con sus motivos personales, no saben de la importancia de sus acciones. AU DoffyCora Viñetas cursi familiares en su mayoría
1. Adopción

NA: One piece no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes...

este es un fic de viñetas sueltas de una historia cursi en un AU en que la familia DonQuixote es algo más agradable, sin drama, odio, ni resentimientos, ni nada.. solo porque me apetece escribir cosas bonitas.

Por cierto sí, el **_DoffyCora_** es total en este fic a pesar de que no esté claramente explicitado en todas las viñetas.

* * *

1 _ **\- Adopción**_

Arrancó la cabeza de la barbie y la lanzó contra el cristal, que para él era un espejo pero para los hermanos DonQuixote era un cristal. La cabeza de la muñeca, rubia y de plástico dio justo contra el lugar en el que se encontraba Rocinante, que observaba con atención la piel blanquecina del niño.

Rocinante se giró hacia su hermano, que miraba completamente fascinado la escena, y seguidamente miró a la asistente social que sostenía los papeles de adopción a elegir entre el niño que observaban u otro que podían ver después.

— Debo informales que en realidad si adoptan a este niño solo lo tendrán por un corto periodo de tiempo, como pueden ver por las manchas de su piel sufre síndrome de Amber Lead y lo más que podrán hacer es darle unos cuidados paliativos hasta que muera — empezó a explicar aquella mujer espigada de cabello negro corto y gafas de montura roja. Les había hablado de los distintos tipos de adopción que se podían cursar, así como detalles legales sobre el cambio de nombre del niño y que al no ser un matrimonio la adopción debería ir al nombre de uno de los dos únicamente.

Con un gesto inexpresivo, Rocinante asintió preguntándose si debían o no adoptar a aquel niño que parecía estar sufriendo tanto. Hasta donde sabía toda su familia había muerto y el único motivo por el cual estaba en aquel centro era la completa reclusión de la sala en la que se encontraba.

— ¡NO PODRÉIS TENERME AQUÍ ENCERRADO PARA SIEMPRE! — gritó el niño que ahora pisoteaba el cuerpo de la misma muñeca sin cabeza —. ¡EN ALGÚN MOMENTO PODRÉ SALIR Y OS DESTRUIRÉ A TODOS!

La asistente social caminó hasta la puerta de salida, aún bajo la mirada de Rocinante, que se mantenía serio, pero se quedó helada e inmóvil en cuanto la mirada del otro se posó en ella. Doflamingo acababa de tomar su decisión.

— Es este — dijo con una sonrisa un tanto retorcida. La carta de presentación, espantosa a los ojos de ella se hacía fantástica a los de Doflamingo —. Olvídese del otro crío, nos gusta este.

La chica sonrió y empezó a apuntar algo en sus papeles mientras agradecía que fueran tan buenos samaritanos por cuidar de un niño que estaba tan cerca de la muerte.

Rocinante, pidió a su hermano que él mismo firmara los papeles mientras caminaba hasta la salida. A pocos segundos de estallar en lágrimas por lo difícil de aquella situación, solo temía no poder hacer nada para que el pequeño Trafalgar D Water Law sobreviviera, o simplemente fuera feliz los pocos años que le quedaran de vida.


	2. De la diferencia entre los lazos

2- **De la diferencia entre los lazos y los hilos**.

Las constantes patadas de Law sobre el pecho se alternaban con los puñetazos que le daba en la espalda. Rocinante no iba a quejarse, no pensaba hacerlo en ningún momento, ni tan siquiera quería dejarlo notar a pesar de que su gesto se torcía angustiado cuando no le veían.

En contra de las indicaciones de la asistente social, lo habían llevado a casa en vez de internarlo en un hospital. ¿Qué sentido tenía adoptar a un crío si lo pasaban de un encarcelamiento a otro? La supuesta cuarentena requerida por el gobierno mundial se podía evadir fácilmente cuando eras un DonQuixote, en especial si como tutor legal del niño eras Doflamingo. No era nada que no le pareciera lógico a Rocinante que cargaba la carga de no saber en qué hospital del mundo podrían encontrar una cura para aquella rara enfermedad que había sido más fácil erradicar mediante un asesinato en masa antes que invertir en investigación.

Rocinante le dejó en el suelo, en la puerta de su habitación. Se trataba de un espacio amplio en el que ambos habían invertido bastante, Doflamingo dinero, Rocinante tiempo. Law observó el lugar con detenimiento antes de volverse hacia él.

— No vais a comprarme con todos esas chorradas, no voy a llevar vuestro estúpido apellido — dijo justo antes de darle una patada en la espinilla. Había sido una completa declaración de intenciones, que se prolongó con una entrada en la habitación y la destrucción de la mayoría de objetos de la sala.

Varios de los libros que habían colocado en las estanterías reposaban tirados en el suelo, algunos juguetes rotos y pisoteados cuando apareció Doflamingo. Unos hilos invisibles sujetaron los brazos de Law durante un instante justo antes de que intentara arrancar una hoja de un libro.

El niño forecejeaba por intentar moverse, molesto y enfadado en aquel momento de supresión innvisible. Suponía que era obra de Rocinante al que miró con ira, justo antes de que Doflamingo se ríera al observarlo en aquella pelea que tenía contra la figura de su hermano menor.

— ¿Quien te crees que eres mocoso? — dijo Doflamingo sin dejar de sujetarle con su habilidad, que Law desconocía por completo. Seguidamente miró a su hermano con ligera desaprobación, consciente de que simplemente le permitía hacer todo aquello a pesar de tener la fuerza y la capacidad para retenerle — ¿Por qué le dejas hacer todo esto?

Rocinante sonrió sperfluamente y se encogió de hombros. Solo eran objetos, y solo había sido una patada de niño pequeño, como mucho se le inflamaría un poco, nada en comparación con la situación en la que se veía Law. Caminó hasta donde estaba su hermano y le sujetó el brazo indicándole que soltara al niño, para seguidamente ponerse él mismo a recoger los libros y objetos que seguían en el suelo.

Los ojos grises de Law paseaban por la habitación en análisis de lo que sucedía. Ninguna cuerda le sujetaba ya, pero seguía prácticamente inmóvil


	3. Regalo de año nuevo

3- **Regalo de año nuevo**

Se levantó con ligera angustia por un sueño extraño y confuso que le recordaba al pasado. No tenía claro si estaba acostumbrado a aquellas cosas, pero el dolor en sus brazos y la fiebre habían aumentado considerablemente en las últimas semanas antes de año nuevo y aquello había obligado a la familia DonQuixote a posponer las celebraciones de la época Navideña. De todos modos no era como si Law echara de menos aquel tipo de asuntos familiares y que Rocinante y Doflamingo le hubieran llevado algunos paquetes a la habitación no había sido nada que le importara. Rocinante de cualquier manera siempre le llevaba dulces y se sentaba en la cama a observar su sufrimiento, lo que le molestaba infinitamente porque creía que tal vez se reía de él.

Aquel fin de año media familia se había reunido en la casa toda la familia y estaban en el piso inferior celebrando el fin de año con un catering mientras él dormitaba y sufría. Caminó con dificultad hasta el pasillo oyendo el barullo de sus supuestos nuevos familiares en la celebración que se habían negado a celebrar.

\- Ahí estás, Buffalo y yo creíamos que solo eras una excusa para que Cora-san aprendiera dejar de tratar de asustarnos - dijo una niña de pelo oscuro y tez pálida señalando a un niño gordo que sonreía a su lado - Yo soy Baby5 y él es Buffalo.

Law los miró con tedio. Sí, antes de ser adoptado ya le habían mostrado imágenes de ellos. En un álbum en el que estaban escritos los nombres de toda la familia que supuestamente sus padres habían preparado antes de la adopción había podido verlos y los recordaba.

\- No me interesan vuestros nombres - dijo mirando el hueco de la escalera. Doffamingo llevaba un gorro estúpido y sujetaba a un tipo enorme por encima del hombro mientras le tomaban una fotografía al lado del árbol de Navidad. Tenía una parte que se había quemado por culpa de Rocinante, la única parte divertida de los preparativos que habían hecho antes de las fiestas.

La sombra de un adulto se acercó al inicio de la escalera y sus pasos que subían empezaron a sonar por encima del ruido de la fiesta. La Figura de Rocinante se situó en poco tiempo detrás de Baby5 y Buffalo y con una simple mirada los mandó escaleras abajo. Law le miraba con notable desagrado, se había despertado de una pesadilla para volver a la de siempre.

\- No creas que me asustarás de esa manera a mí, Corazón - dijo al notar sus cálidas manos sobre sus hombros que le empujaban hacia la habitación. Y la respuesta de él fue el silencio, silencio absoluto, como de costumbre.

Lejos de hacerle entrar en la habitación, y a pesar de que Law pataleaba y se quejaba por aquella forma de arrastrarle por los pasillos de la casa, Rocinante le llevó a la otra habitación. La del fondo, la habitación en la que tenía prohibido entrar, la oficina de Doflamingo. Una sala pequeña con un sofá recargado y rococó situado frente al escritorio de caoba en el que Doflamingo raramente se sentaba a hacer nada.

\- Esto es un regalo importante, y si te pregunta Doffy simplemente te obligué a comerlo - dijo rompiendo su eterno silencio y sacando una especie de manzana del cajón del escritorio. Law se podría haber fijado en los detalles de la pieza de fruta, pero su sorpresa se encontraba en la voz de Corazón. El mismo Doflamingo había asegurado que no hablaba -. Con los conocimientos médicos que tienes y esta habilidad podrás curarte.

Law apretó los dientes. No se atrevió a decir nada a pesar de que podía decir que le estaba obligando realmente aceptar algo que obviamente le iba a meter en problemas.


	4. Paternidad completa

**NA: no dije nada, en el anterior capítulo porque estaba muy ugh, pero mil gracias por los reviews. Siento no haberlos contestado, estoy un poco líada con el trabajo y bueno, vivo un poco ocupada y cansada de existir.**

* * *

 **4** \- Paternidad completa

Doflamingo oía la lluvia repiquetear contra los cristales y se sentía extrañamente mal. Se había peleado con Rocinante por haberle dado a Law la ope ope no mi y no cabía la posibilidad de que se retractara. Ciertamente la molestia de su hermano residía en que él había atentado contra la vida de su padre, a quien ambos podían culpar de dejarles en la más profunda miseria en su infancia y permitir que su desptrotección total les llevara la extrema pobreza y la humillación general.

El dolor por lo que su padre les había hecho y los actos de la gente que les había rodeado hasta que él se había hecho con poder suficiente para pisar las cabezas de cualquiera que tratara de ponerle por debajo de donde merecía, aún le causaba pesadillas a veces. Sabía que a su hermano también le había costado lo suyo recomponerse, y le molestaba la benevolencia con la que hablaba de su padre, quien por poco deja que la madre de ambos muriera. Un inútil y un estúpido.

" Padre siempre fue un perdedor, fue un mal empresario, un mal padre y una persona inútil, y Rocinante es igual de idiota si no puede verlo" pensó para reafirmarse en el hecho de que le recriminara un atentado criminal no tenía la más mínima relevancia cuando él le pedía que fuera un buen padre para Law. Se sentó en la cama, apoyando su pecho contra el cabezal y vió como su hijo adoptivo caminaba hasta la habitación.

—¿Qué haces, enano? —le preguntó alzando la voz lo suficiente como para que le oyera desde el pasillo.

Law jugó con su nueva habilidad para transportarse a la habitación y cayó sobre el colchón, concretamente sobre la parte en la que habitualmente dormía Rocinante concretamente. El edredón y las sábanas estaban caídos y el niño parecía ligeramente adormilado.

—Buscaba a Cora-san — admitió el niño —. He visto que pasaba por delante de mi habitación hace un rato, aunque use esa habilidad estúpida que tiene no es invisible ¿sabes?

Doflamingo rió ante el comentario de Law. Le parecía gracioso que hablara de aquel modo. Le dijo que podía quedarse en su lado de la cama si quería, y se quedó mirándolo durante un momento. ¿Podía ser que aquel niño tuviera más lealtad hacia Rocinante que la que tenía hacia él? Era un tanto abrumador y no podía evitar acrecentar su enfado. Del mismo modo, Law conocía detalles, como aquella habilidad de las frutas del diablo del que él no tenía la más mínima idea. Echaría fuego por la boca de no sentir que era algo inteligente por su parte no decírselo. Siempre podía hacer uso de aquella habilidad porvechosamente ahora que la conocía.

— ¿Le has echado porque me dió la ope ope no mi? — preguntó tratando de analizar el comportamiento de su padre adoptivo del que sabía menos que de Corazón.

— Son cosas de adultos que no comprenderías, mocoso — le contestó justo antes de taparle con la manta y el edredón que estaban caídos rato antes.

— Me la dio porque creía que así estaría a salvo — puntualizó antes de girarse hacia el otro lado de la cama —. Cora-san es listo, aunque siempre sea raro y blando.

Doflamingo le miró arqueando sus cejas, en un gesto que le indicaba que debía callarse y dormir. La verdad es que a pesar de que una habilidad del diablo tan poderosa no le había parecido ideal para su hijo, si lo pensaba con claridad Rocinante se había anticipado a él en aquello. Su hermano le había dado a Law una herramienta de defensa mayor que la que su padre les había dado a ellos dos. A pesar de todo, le debía al menos media disculpa.

—Anda, duérmete niñato — dijo finalmente Doflamingo, se tumbó de nuevo en la cama y rodeó a Law con sus brazos. Ya buscaría algún modo de disculpa para su disputa con Rocinante a lo largo del día siguiente.


	5. 5 Room

**5** \- Room

La tarde era realmente calurosa, y a pesar de todo Rocinante había insistido en que bajaran las persianas, subieran el aire acondicionado y pusieran una película. Law se sentaba en el suelo, mientras que Doflamingo se estiraba a lo largo del sofá, apoyando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Rocinante. El único bol de palomitas lo tenía Doffy, que no le daba al niño que lo miraba receloso antes y después de recibir unas pocas por parte del tercero en la habitación.

La película se hacía pesada, la habían visto por lo menos tres veces en el último tiempo. El documental "a corazón abierto" del doctor Vegapunk, en la que enseñaba como se podían substituir todos los órganos internos del cuerpo a excepción de uno, el corazón.

Law adoraba los detalles que representaba el documental, y Doflamingo se reía al pensar que su hijo era el crío más raro que podía haber elegido. Se regalaba en la excentricidad del pequeño, que esperaba el día en que pudiera abrir un corazón él mismo.

Rocinante, como diferente opinión solo se había quedado dormido del aburrimiento que le profesaba toda aquella explicación científica. Le importaba un bledo si era más o menos dedicado en sus pasiones el niño. Todos los críos tenían obsesiones extrañas. Al niño mink de los vecinos le había dado por el Kung Fu después de ver Kung Fu panda, y los de más abajo en la calle les había dado por ir al acuario semanalmente.

Solo los ronquidos y la falta de palomitas saladas y con un ligero toque de mantequilla hicieron que el niño quitara su vista alucinada de la pantalla.

— Corazón, eh, Cora-san — dijo y se frenó en golpearle la pierna, porque si lo sabía Doflamingo seguramente se molestaría aunque lo hiciera con buenas intenciones y no para herirle. Se giró para comprobar que efectivamente, su proveedor de refrigerio se había dormido y después se fijó en Doflamingo. Volteó sus dedos y la vez susurró —. Room, bol.

A la par que recitaba en voz baja, el bol de palomitas se intercambió por un cojín y Law cogió el mismo del bol todo lo que mirada de tedio de Doflamingo fue brutal, la risa después de que el niño le devolviera el bol, no tanto.


End file.
